poohadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
At the Controller's Summer Condo/Skyla's sight
Here's how our heroes arrived at Geri's condo and Skyla's sight goes in The Plesiosaur. film starts out with the Hiatt Grey logo we view blackness, then we see a giant metorite heading towards earth followed by small ones. And the titles goes and fades away when the meteor is in the earth's atmosphere. We then view a herd of Parasaurolophus on a beach, then we zoom into the water a view a Plesiosaur eating a fish, but other sharks are trying to get it Plesiosaur: ROAR!!!!! sharks backed up, then the Plesiosaur sees something bright in the sky. On the surface, the land Dinosaurs see the meteor fly across the sky. The Plesiosaur comes up the surface and sees it hit the gulf of Mexico! The dinosaurs run for their lives, and the Plesiosaur does so. We now come into the Present year and we see our heroes staying at Hiatt Grey's engines' Controller summer condo as music plays Kevin (train): There it is! Puffer: I see it! stop The Controller: We're here! Patrick: Nice condo. Spongebob: Yeah, better that the Kusty Towers. Squidward: pulling Patrick's bags What's in here, Patrick?! Rocks? [one opens and it does have rocks] Squidward: Hey, these are rocks! Why is your suitcase full of rocks? Patrick: I don't tell you how to live your life! Applejack: It's worse than carryin' Rarity's suitecases. Rarity: only I heard that! Human Rarity: Well, at least I don't complain. James: That's different, you're a human version of Rarity. Human Rarity: True. Sir Handel: And you don't make your sister pull your bags in a huge cart. Rachel: Yeah, I carried them all. Jenny: And me. James: Me three. Brian: Let's go inside. head inside the condo and are amazed by the high class look Lois: Oh, my God. This place is wonderful! Peter: Better than Quagmire's. Vinny: It's amazing. Rarity: This place is like a suite in Canterlot Castle! A-ha-ha! (tugs her mane) IT'S SUPER CLASSY!!! '''everyone staring at her in a odd way Ahem, it's smashing indeed. The Controller: A-a-a-hem! Rarity: Oh, blushing sorry. The Controller: What's wrong with her? Twilight: I don't know. evening Skyla: humming then a pelican lands near the shoreline something stalks it and grabs it Skyla: Hmm? What the? head comes up and growls at Skyla Skyla: gasps '''IT'S A SEA MONSTER!!! heads then roars Skyla: AAAAHHH!!!!!! ''' mysterious creature then bites her tail Skyla: '''OW!!! thens pulls real hard and a small bit of her tail's bitten off she runs until she's out of sight, and the head goes back in the water Skyla: panting doesn't stop until she reaches the condo (which she does) Skyla: Monster! Pelican! Eaten! Yuna: What? Skyla: very fast I SAW A SEA MONSTER!!! Nyx: A what? Skyla: very fast I SAW A SEA MONSTER!!! Sharon: What? Skyla: very fast I SAW A SEA MONSTER!!! Armor and Cadance look at each other with concern Cadance: her mane Skyla, just calm down and tells us what you saw. Skyla: a deep breath I saw... a sea monster. Yuna: A sea monster? Skyla: Yes! It ate a pelican! Snowdrop: Really? Skyla: Mmhmm! It even tried to get me! the part of tail that was bitten off Scootaloo: Oh, man. Nyx: scoffs Get real Skyla. If there was a sea monster out there, you'd be dead. Besides maybe a dog did that. Skyla: It wasn't a dog! What kind of a dog in the right mind would do this me?! Zoe Trent: Not me. Gail Trent: Likewise. Nyx: It's just me. Zoe Trent: at the part of Skyla's tail This certainly wasn't a dog, there's no way a dog's teeth could do this. Gail Trent: I agree full percent. Skyla: Even Zoe and Gail agree with me! There was a sea monster, Nyx! He was scary, he had a long neck, and lots of teeth! to the floor and cries Cadance: lefts her with her wings Shh.... don't be scared, sweetie. We're here. Skyla: stops There was a sea monster, really. Shining Armor: We'll take a look in the morning. Skyla: Okay. Cadance: her down Sharon: Come on, girls. Time to get some sleep. Skyla: Okay. Nyx: I still have my doubts, Skyla. Skyla: There is one, Nyx. outside in the back, the Plesiosaur watchs everything and lurks back in the water Category:Hiatt Grey Category:Transcripts Category:Scenes Category:Brian and the Eeveelution Family's Adventures Chronicles